


Life is Pretty Perfect

by rox_fanfics



Series: PJO Tumblr Asks/Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Doctor Will Solace, Early Mornings, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: Will hated waking up early, contrary to popular belief.What made it worth it, though, was getting to see Nico sleeping peacefully beside him.ORTooth-rotting Solangelo Fluff
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO Tumblr Asks/Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Life is Pretty Perfect

Will hated waking up early, contrary to popular belief.

What made it worth it, though, was getting to see Nico sleeping peacefully beside him.

The only reason he was even up at this hour, was that he had a shift at the hospital this morning.

Nico stirred beside him, groaning softly and snuggling closer to Will's naturally warm body.

"Sunshine, I have to go," Will whispered, delicately brushing Nico's hair from his face.

"No," Nico wrapped his arms around Will's waist, causing the son of Apollo to roll his eyes.

"Neeks, I have to work," Will tried to disentangle himself from Nico's arms but was unsuccessful, Nico was extremely clingy this morning.

An idea struck Will which made him smile, "I'll make you pancakes tomorrow if you let me go," Nico sleepily opened one eye.

The sight of Nico's beautiful eyes alone was enough to make Will breathless. Gods, how had he gotten so lucky?

"Fine," Nico huffed, letting go of Will's waist and grabbing Will's pillow instead, clinging to the last pieces of warmth.

Will got ready for work, not really caring about what he was wearing, he would change at the hospital, anyway.

When he came out of the bathroom, Will found his bed empty and grinned.

Nico had obviously decided to get up.

His thoughts were confirmed when he walking into the kitchen and found Nico next to the coffee machine, wearing Will's sweatshirt that was at least three sizes too big for him.

Nico loved to steal Will's clothes. This included sweatshirts, jumpers, t-shirts, and occasionally pajama pants.

Will often reminded him that soon Will would run out of clothes to wear if Nico stole them all, to which Nico responded 'that's the goal' and winked at him.

Walking up behind him, Will wrapped his arms around Nico's torso, putting his chin on Nico's head.

"Morning, Sunshine," Nico hummed in response, obviously not awake enough to hold a conversation yet.

"Are you working at camp today?" Will asked, grabbing his favorite coffee mug (it read 'Why are doctors so calm?' and then when you poured hot water into it, 'because they have a lot of patients')

"Yeah," Nico grabbed his mug (I put the fun in funeral) and poured his coffee into it, doing the same for Will.

"Every since Percy and Annabeth got jobs, Chiron has been asking me to train the campers," Nico yawned like a cat.

Adorable.

"Well, I'm scheduled to lead a surgery today. Hopefully, no one dies," Will took a big drink from his cup, then looked at it weirdly.

"Did you get a different coffee brand?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow at Nico who smirked.

"Yes, I shadow traveled to Italy and got some, and don't you dare yell at me, I was careful," Will scowled at his boyfriend before taking another sip, truly appreciating the taste this time.

Life was pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me asks on Tumblr (roxdavo), PM me on twitter (roxdavo) or DM me on Instagram (rox_fanfics) to make a request :)


End file.
